


For the end is near

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, End of the World, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Love Confessions, M/M, Randomness, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is upon them and Dean doesn't plan on letting anything slip by</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the end is near

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is posted quite late.  
> Wrote this before the finale, posted it afterwards, and it's short and simply random and what about we just continue on and you try to think about the good rather than the bad!  
> Enjoy.

After Amara has left, leaving the stench of death and destruction in her wake, Dean makes sure Sam is okay before dragging himself over to Cas.

His back is aching and his head feels like it might split open from the pressure pounding against his skull, but Dean has to see if he’s okay.

“Cas,” he croaks, a few feet away. Dean grits his teeth, heart pounding when Cas doesn’t move. He isn’t even breathing.

Maybe he doesn’t need to.

Cas is on the ground, eyes closed, body still. A sigh of pent up frustration and loss passes through Dean’s lips as he pauses, catching his breath.

Amara could come back at any minute. Dean can’t let her get to Cas.

That pushes Dean the next few inches forward. “Cas, please,” he begs, grabbing Cas’ hand and squeezing. He pats his face, shakes him by the shoulders, wills the tears swimming in his eyes to not come streaming down his cheeks. Dean tells himself not to freak out, but it’s hard when Cas isn’t responding.

“Cas…”

“Dean.” He turns his head. Chuck is limping towards him, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. His jacket is torn, hair scorched, eyes tired and ashamed.

“Please help me,” Dean says, a tear finally escaping and trailing towards his chin.

“I don’t know-”

“ _No_ ,” Dean snaps. “You owe me and you owe him. You have to help him.”

Chuck pauses and Dean’s afraid he might smite him into oblivion, but he sighs. Crouching down slowly with a painful grimace, Chuck places a bloody-knuckled hand on Cas’ cheek and closes his eyes. Slowly, light emits from his fingertips and Dean watches with dips in the center of his forehead, hand clenched around Cas’ wrist and the other in his hair.

Dean almost sobs when Cas stirs and then opens his eyes, gaze unfocused and head lolling into Dean’s hand. “Cas, dammit, look at me,” Dean says.

Chuck moves out of the way.

Cas’ eyes flutter shut and he goes unconscious. “Chuck, what-”

“He’ll be okay,” Chuck whispers.

“So it’s… It’s Cas?”

Chuck has tears in his eyes. “Yeah. Lucifer is, uh… Lucifer’s dead. He’s gone.”

Dean frowns and touches God’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” Chuck closes his eyes and tries to stand again, but he falls.

“Sam!” Dean calls.

Sam hurries over, the one to have received the least of the blow. Dean avoids Sam’s arm and the red mark blossoming on his smooth skin. “Can you help Chuck out? I’ll have to carry Cas.”

With a nod, Sam slings Chuck’s arm over his shoulders and helps him stand. Dean scoops Cas up in his arms and gathers up all the strength he has to rise. Cas’ head nuzzles into his shoulder in his sleep and Dean tries to focus on getting them out alive.

They can celebrate when they’re safe.

They meet Rowena on the way out, but Crowley and his demons are nowhere in sight. “Did you…?” Rowena trails off at the sight of Chuck’s state and Dean’s face. “Good might.”

“We have to get the hell out of here,” Dean grumbles, hurrying towards the Impala.

Sam doesn’t question climbing into the backseat with Rowena and Chuck. Dean thanks him with a quick glance. Cas mumbles something as Dean places him in the passenger seat. “We’re goin’ home, Cas. Don’t worry,” Dean says.

Dean lets Cas lean against him as he speeds away and instead of pushing him away, he grips Cas’ hand, remembering how not long ago he had worried that he’d never be able to touch him again.

The world could be ending tomorrow and Dean doesn’t plan to waste any more time.

 

X

 

Sam helps Chuck to one of the empty rooms while Dean carries Cas to his. It’s a hasty decision that Dean doesn’t need to think through. He sure as hell is not letting Cas out of his sight again, and right now they both need a few hours of sleep if they want to fight without passing out.

Cas is still pretty out of it as Dean pulls his shoes off and tucks him under the covers. Dean doesn’t want to go as far as to strip Cas out of his dusty clothes dotted with God’s blood, but the guy can at least wake up warm and toasty.

Dean makes sure he’s okay before grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom. The scalding water on his bruised back clears his mind a bit, and as he stares at the dirt and blood washing down the drain between his feet, he mourns Sam who now has the curse of the Mark.

His baby brother. _Fuck_.

Dean wants to sob. He wants to scream at the sky and fall to his knees in utter defeat, because _how the hell can God believe that he can do this?_

Sadness lingers as Dean rolls under the covers with Cas, wishing he was awake so Dean could talk to him or pull him close and tell him how stupid he is and how much Dean missed him.

He opts for gazing at Cas wistfully for a second before closing his eyes and slipping away.

 

X

 

Dean wakes to Cas wrapped around him.

“Cas?” he whispers.

“I missed you,” Cas says into his neck, voice tired and cracking.

With a watery smile, Dean rakes his fingers through Cas’ hair and nudges his foot between Cas’ shins.

He falls asleep again.

 

X

 

“Dean?”

He opens his eyes and his heart throbs as he stares into bright blue eyes. So familiar and kind it makes a weak sound escape his throat. “Hey.” Dean sounds absolutely wrecked, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind.

“I need you,” Cas says, touching his chin lightly, fingers sparking up the arousal inside of him and making his insides quake with desire.

With Dean’s consent, Cas presses against him, hiding his face is what Dean hopes isn’t shame. But he’s already growing hard and Cas shudders as their clothed erections collide deliciously together.

Cas doesn’t even take off his coat while he rubs himself against Dean’s thigh.

The whimpers falling from his lips bring Dean to the edge, hands locked on narrow hips, one of Cas’ hands gripping the hem of Dean’s shirt and the other clamped over the back of Dean’s neck.

“ _Dean_. Please,” Cas whines into his chest.

Dean breathes heavily as the pleasure washes over him, settling to a post-coital haze. “Come for me, babe,” he whispers, the pet name falling off unconsciously.

Cas locks up and moans in the back of his throat as he lets go.

After a moment, Cas pulls back, breathing heavily, eyes in a sort of magical daze. He smiles gently and Dean brings their lips together heavily, moaning from the sheer beauty of it. “Please don’t leave me again,” he whispers against Cas’ mouth, cupping his face lovingly.

“I won’t. I’m sorry, Dean, I won’t,” Cas babbles emotionally, kissing the corners of his mouth and his bottom lip and the bolt of his jaw. “Please forgive me. I never wanted that. I never expected… That.”

Dean wants to scold him and tell Cas how much worry he had put him through, but he doesn’t want to get into it right now. Not when he has something he has wanted for years in his arms, in his bed.

“Hey, hey, stop. There’s no use being sorry now. The world is probably going to hell tomorrow and I’d rather not spend it mourning.” Dean tugs on Cas’ earlobe and shakes his head. “I just got you back.”

Cas kisses him again before pulling back and running a slim fingertip over Dean’s lips. “I thought I would never see you again. Thought I would never touch you or tell you how much I love you and need you…”

Dean’s eyes flutter shut at his words.

“If we get through this…”

“We will.”

They look at each other with something so deep it makes Dean ache in his chest.

“Right now I just…” Cas looks down at himself and his eyebrows scrunch together as he trembles. “I probably need a shower.”

Dean nods and sits up, rubbing his eyes and shifting uncomfortably from the cooling sticky sensation in his pants. “Probably need another one too.”

They take one together in the end, and Cas moans Dean’s name like a mantra with his back pressed up against the tile and cock slick against Dean’s in both of their hands. “I love you,” Cas breathes as he comes down from the high, touching Dean like he might disappear.

“I love you too,” Dean says, meaning every word.

 

X

 

Dean stops tugging his shirt on when he realizes that Cas is frozen, standing in the middle of the bathroom in his boxer briefs, staring at the trenchcoat in his hands.

He looks surprisingly transfixed in sorrow and he doesn’t look up when Dean touches his back. “Cas? What’s wrong?”

Cas doesn’t answer, and after a moment, he moves towards the trashcan and stuffs the coat inside with force. He grabs his slacks and button up and jacket and throws them away too, shaking slightly. “I don’t want to look in the mirror and see him looking back,” Cas whispers.

“I get that,” Dean says gently. “Yeah, just… Stay tight. I’ll be right back.”

After going through his closet and drawers, Dean brings back a pile of his clothes for Cas to wear. “Pretty sure it’ll all fit you…” Dean hands it to him and smiles sheepishly. “This good?”

Cas smiles and gives him one of those deep looks that makes his heart race.

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

“Don’t mention it. Just come out when you’re ready. Everyone’s in the war room makin’ plans so we should probably be there.”

With a nod, Cas sets the clothes down and tentatively pulls him into a chaste kiss. 

"I love you."


End file.
